Mi Hijo
by Tory Moon
Summary: El recuerdo siempre está, solo que uno es el que piensa que los olvidó. Pero no es así. Están guardados para florecer en algún momento, eso sin importar que tan buenos o malos sean. Ahora... florecen amargamente.
1. Noches de insomnio

**Mi Hijo**

**Juju! Tras dos mese de formarlo por fin lo terminé. Definitivamente el terror no es lo mío y este es mi mejor esfuerzo y espero que les guste.**

**Este fic participa en el reto "Te potterizarás de terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**La historia está basada en la película -importante dato, la película, no la leyenda- Terror en Amityville.**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a la creadora del maravillosos mundo de Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Mi Hijo**

**1.- Noches de insomnio**

La mente en blanco. Se sintió flotar y su mundo parecía nebuloso. Todo se le olvidó. No tenía idea de por qué estaba ahí, entre esa gente en ese pequeño ascensor. Lo único de lo que tenía total consciencia era de las voces. Voces que venían de alguna parte de su cabeza. No tenía idea de donde salían ni quién los emitía –pues estaba seguro que su propia voz no era-, pero ahí estaban. Hablando incoherencias. Cosas que él no entendía. Susurros inentendibles que lo llenaban de confusión.

Y todo volvió.

El movimiento del ascensor trasladándose a través del ministerio, las conversaciones del resto, el sonido de todo a su alrededor, la consciencia de que él estaba ahí para volver a su oficina. Todo. Absolutamente todo volvió como si le hubieran subido el volumen a la radio.

Movió casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza para desperezarse. Tal vez el sueño le estaba afectando. El ascensor se abrió y personas salieron de él como otras entraron. Aprovechó ese momento para dar una mirada rápida a los que habían estado mientras ocurrió su "lapsus". Todo era normal. No había ninguna mirada extraña en ellos. Nada que pareciese diferente. Y nada que demostrara que alguien lo había notado.

Sonrió levemente y con su natural sonrisa. Solo un lapsus. A cualquiera le puede pasar.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido Draco? –dijo Zabini a modo de saludo.

-Solo papeles –respondió, colocando las manos en sus bolsillos.- La misma rutina de todos los días. ¿Y qué tal el departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos?

-Genial –respondió como él ya se lo esperaba.- Deberías haber estado allí Draco.

-Mmm –se encogió de hombros él, mientras se abría el ascensor.

-Que te diviertas en Cooperación Mágica –rió Zabini mientras él salía del dichoso ascensor hacia su oficina, como de costumbre.

Todo estaba en orden… como de costumbre.

Llegó a la Mansión Malfoy a las ocho como de costumbre.

-¡Draco! –lo saludó la voz de una mujer al entrar.

La mujer apareció en el vestíbulo con una sonrisa que trataba de aparentar el cansancio del día, pero que claramente él reconocía. Astoria se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso con esa ternura que la caracterizaba tanto y que a él tanto le gustaba.

-¿Largo día en San Mungo? –comentó él mientras se sacaba la capa.

-San Mungo es horrible cuando quiere –respondió su esposa, suspirando suavemente y sonriendo sin cesar.

Entraron al salón, donde el fuego crepitaba silenciosamente y las luces de la lámpara de araña, repuesta tras ese día del que todos conocemos sucedió. La sala, mucho más alegre que en esos días, lucía más iluminada, más bella y más cálida. Más familiar. La idea de remodelar no solo esa parte, si no la mansión entera había sido de su madre en conjunto con Astoria, con el fin quizás de borrar ese pasado.

-¿Hace cuánto llegaste? –preguntó él, dejando la capa caer encima de un sillón donde más adelante, algún elfo se encargaría de recoger.

-Eh… tal vez hace media hora –contestó la mujer, dando un bostezo- ¿Vamos a cenar? –Propuso- Creo que los elfos ya tienen lista la cena.

-Me parece –dijo él, estirándose antes de ir al comedor en la sala contigua.- ¿Y Scorp?

-Voy a buscarlo –dijo Astoria, desapareciendo por una puerta en busca de Scorpius.

Mientras tanto… él se dirigió con toda normalidad al comedor. En eso estaba cuando de alguna parte salió Scorpius, de tan solo cinco años, corriendo con uno de los pavos albinos tras suyo. El niño corrió casi sin mirar por donde pisaba hasta que chocó con su padre, cayendo de lleno al piso. El niño, un tanto desorientado, miró a su padre, quien no dijo nada.

Draco se limitó a mirar los ojos. Esos ojos grises como los suyos si no fueran por las delgadas hebras esmeraldas que partían del iris al borde del iris plateado, herencia de su madre. El mundo… pareció sumergirse en ese mar plata y esmeralda, pareció nublarse… se sintió flotar… el mundo era totalmente irrelevante y lo único que interesaban eran esos ojos… de desconcierto… inocencia… de las voces… el sonido de murmullos… incompresibles… confusos… sin sentido… cosas sueltas… se sentían… se entendían…

_Él… yo… m…_

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no corras en la casa? –dijo la voz de Astoria- Y saca al pavo de la casa –agregó al ver al pavo picar la alfombra del salón.

-Bueno mamá –dijo el niño, levantándose y tomando el pavo para desaparecer tal cual como apareció.

-¿Draco? –dijo Astoria, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Mmm? –respondió un tanto confuso.

-¿Vamos a comer?

-Hem… si –respondió él, antes de sacudir suavemente la cabeza para despabilarse e ir al comedor finalmente.

Eran pasadas las tres y media de la madrugada y se supone que debería estar durmiendo. La tenue luz de las velas que todavía alumbraban el pasillo, incapaces de morir todavía eran su única fuente de luz y el tacto de sus pies descalzos contra el frío piso eran su guía.

Afuera de la Mansión Malfoy llovía. Se podían sentir las gotas golpear las ventanas de las habitaciones de la gran casa y eso, en condiciones normales, daría sueño. Pero no. Él no tenía sueño. Sus ojos grises estaban más que despiertos y cualquiera diría que parecía sonámbulo si no fuera por el hecho de que él estaba totalmente consciente que estaba despierto y tenía control de absolutamente todos sus movimientos.

O casi todos.

Sus pies, que bajaban la escalera quizás camino a la cocina, dieron media vuelta y subieron nuevamente.

El camino lo sabía. Finalmente, era SU casa. Era la casa donde había crecido y él sabía caminos secretos que los demás no conocían, caminos que él encontró durante su infancia, ya lejana. Lástima que aquellos tiempos se hayan esfumado en su mayoría, donde eran remplazados por los de su juventud, cuando a los catorce el infierno comenzó sin darse cuenta cuando ya parecía atado a ese ser que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort y que terminó de hacer su vida imposible por una idiotez. Y lo que es el colmo, para años después saber que era un mestizo.

Solo esperaba que Scorpius sea diferente. Y él se desvivía por que sea así. Que sea como un niño normal, aunque su nombre se lo impida en ocasiones. Que sea como él antes de su juventud. Que juegue –es solo un niño- y que curiosee. Tal vez Scorpius esté en ese proceso ahora. Y lo esperaba.

Y Scorpius.

La puerta entreabierta, como era la costumbre que había adoptado él. Miró a través del pequeño espacio entre la puerta y el umbral, donde la tenue luz de las velas agonizantes entra al cuarto y le daban la vista de los pies de la cama de Scorpius y el desorden de los juguetes derramados en el suelo, o eso es lo que podía alcanzar a distinguir.

Abrió un poco más la puerta y la tenue luz se amplió para llegar a alumbrar, aunque sea un poco, el rostro del niño dormido profundamente, que al recibir la poca luz no realizó movimiento alguno. Sonrió. Era tan tranquilo si consideramos que durante el día era un total hiperquinético y dejaba un desastre por donde sea que pasaba, prueba de ello era su propia habitación.

No podría decir cuanto tiempo pasó ahí, en silencio, observando a aquel chico, como si estuviera embrujado –lo que no es del todo descartable. Solo el relajante sonido de las gotas atacando la ventana de la habitación lo hacían mantenerse despierto, y eso es raro, pues en un caso normal, a él le bajaría el sueño.

Pero esto… no es un caso normal.

No era sueño. Definitivamente no lo era. Pero se sentía ir poco a poco...

_El Callejón Diagon estaba repleto. Era verano y el soleado día causaba estragos en él y lo único que pedía era un helado en Fortescue. Y su padre, ni muy tonto, se lo daría. A sus cinco años ya se había acostumbrado a tener lo que deseaba y claro que esta vez –un helado nada más- no era la excepción a la regla._

_Al ser un día caluroso, la heladería de Florean Fortescue estaba más que llena de magos y brujas que deseaban lo mismo. Su padre, Lucius Malfoy, estaba a su lado, impacientándose poco a poco como el tiempo pasaba y magos eran atendidos antes que él._

_El pequeño Draco salió de entre el gentío para escapar del calor entre medio de las piernas. Mientras su padre esperaba a que lo atendieran, Draco miró entre su curiosidad a más allá de la tienda de Florean Fortescue. Y encontró algo. Theodore Nott estaba en la calzada de al frente, mirando en la vitrina escobas junto al Señor Nott. Él se dirigió hacia allá, total, su padre lo encontraría como siempre._

_Cruzó la pequeña calzada y justo antes de llegar a donde os Nott sintió como de repente se le cruzaba una figura y todo negro y… estaba en el piso. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la gran figura de un hombre que se había detenido y lo miraba sin hacer absolutamente nada para ayudarlo. A su lado se encontraba un niño, tal vez de la misma edad suya si no fuera de que su gran contextura lo había dudar._

_El sentirse demasiado observado, sobre todo por el mismo hombre que lo botó –de eso estaba seguro- y el estar en el suelo como su fuera un mendigo lo hizo enojar –internamente estaba mas que lívido- y solo frunció las cejas para demostrarlo, aunque bien poco le importaba la educación y les hubiera dicho mas cosas si no fuera porque el hombre era demasiado grande y por ende, intimidante._

_-Sr Crabbe –dijo la voz de su padre tras suyo._

_-Lucius –dijo a modo de saludo el hombre gigante._

_-Draco –dijo su padre, mirándolo. Él solo se limitó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido todavía, como diciéndole que ese hombre había sido el culpable de su deplorable estado. Se levantó y tomó el helado que su padre llevaba en la mano- Hace tiempo que no nos vemos._

_-Entonces este es tu hijo –dijo el hombre- este es el mío. Vincent Crabbe._

_-Supongo que son de la misma edad. Lo ultimo que escuché fue que tu señora estaba embarazada y Narcissa también lo estaba –repuso Lucius._

_-Cinco años Lucius –dijo el Sr. Crabbe.- mucho tiempo._

_-¿Te parece si vas el sábado a cenar con nosotros? –propuso Lucius._

_-Me parece perfecto –contestó- a las seis estaremos allá._

_Y con un apretón de manos, ambos se retiraron, llevándose a sus respectivos hijos a su lado._

Pestañeó varias veces para desperezarse.

Crabbe. Hace mucho tiempo que no había pensado en él. Él muerto. Él cayéndose entre las llamas, producto de su idiotez. Él detrás suyo y con dependencia suya. Muchas cosas que no quería. Muchas cosas que estaban enterradas en su mente, en algún lugar sin hacerse notar, aunque tenía un pequeño presentimiento que florecerían. Las cosas no se olvidan. Uno piensa que lo hizo, pero ahí están. Y esto no sería diferente.

-Draco –la voz de Astoria, un tanto somnolienta sonó a sus espaldas.

-Astoria –dijo en voz baja, dándole una fugaz mirada a Scorpius, que dormía tranquilamente, ajeno a todo.

-¿Insomnio? –dijo la mujer, colocándose un mechón de pelo castaño tras la oreja. Él solo se encogió de hombros.- Vamos a dormir. O a tratar por lo menos.

Y se fue, dejando que su esposa lo llevara de vuelta y que con su calidez lo llevara al mundo mágico de los sueños, mientras Scorpius se quedaba en su cuarto, con total inocencia como era costumbre.

Fin de semana. Bendito fin de semana. El trabajo no lo llamaba y podría quedarse en su casa ese lluvioso día.

El desayuno lo esperaba cuando apareció en el comedor. Astoria estaba duchándose en esos momentos y su hijo ya estaba comiendo un plato con cereales mientras jugaba con unas hojas doblándolas y haciendo que floten levemente con su varita de juguete.

-Scorpius –dijo su nombre como si no fuera su voz. Él lo sintió.

Scorpius lo miró con las cejas levantadas y le sonrió como lo hace un niño. Un par de hojas que flotaban se cayeron.

-Papá –dijo el niño.

-¿Qué? –su voz… sabía… no era suya… era más… rasposa…

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó el niño, mirándolo fijamente.

Él se quedó mirándolo. Una cosa… no sabía qué… subía por su pecho. Lo oprimía. Hizo una mueca con los labios. O eso creyó que hizo.

Tal vez fue algo extraño.

Demasiado extraño para el niño que lo miró con una pequeña expresión de miedo y silencio que se formaba en su cara poco a poco. El padre que él conocía no era así. Su padre le sonreía. Su padre estaría a su lado, tomando desayuno. Su padre no le sería un extraño que le mirara en el umbral de la puerta, como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera. Su padre no tendría esa cara, de ojos sin expresión. Y él, como niño de cinco años, que tal vez no entendía ese mundo adulto que venía después de la infancia y juventud, pero conocía a sus padres. A su padre. Sus pequeños cinco años los había vivido con ese hombre que estaba en persona, pero que parecía ser otra persona.

-_Él…_ –murmuró la voz rasposa de Draco.

Sentía sus pies moverse, acercándose a la mesa donde descansaba el niño, sus papeles antes voladores y su desayuno. Cualquier persona que lo viera, con esa postura rígida, con pasos pesados y lentos, con una mirada más que perdida en los ojos del niño, diría que es un robot, pero claro, si fuera un muggle. Si fuera un mago… las posibilidades serían muchas, pero ninguna de las que se podían decidir justo en ese momento, y menos un niño de cinco años, mago, pero aun ignorante en encantamientos, hechizos, de los que solo conocía las típicos, como justamente el flotar objetos.

-Papá… -la voz del niño flotó en el aire como un ruego que llegaría a oídos totalmente sordos.

Su padre escuchaba otras cosas. Voces que no decían absolutamente nada. Eran frases que cada vez sonaban más desesperadas por alguna razón. Eran más frenéticas y podía sentir una emoción que no era suya. ¿Emoción de qué? Ni idea…

Su mano se dirigió a su bolsillo para buscar algo. Y él sabía qué. El niño parecía inmovilizado, atento ante esa extraña actitud del hombre que se suponía que era su padre. La mano entró en ese bolsillo donde no había absolutamente nada. Una expresión de desconcierto apareció en su rostro al no encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Papá, ¿qué buscas? –preguntó el niño, viendo al hombre escarbar en otro bolsillo de su túnica.

"_Desdichada varita"_, dijo la voz en su mente, rasposa como nunca fue la suya.

-El desayuno –dijo ya su voz, como si de repente se había acordado de por qué había bajado.

-¿Papá? –dijo el niño tímidamente.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Estás bien? –dijo en voz baja.

-Ajá –respondió, aunque no podía dejar de sentirse extraño.

-Buenas –dijo la voz de Astoria.

Los otros dos de la habitación voltearon ver a la mujer que se acercaba y se sentaba en la mesa. Draco también se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer. Scorpius tomó la varita de juguete y empezó a levitar la cuchara, aunque sentía un pequeño miedo que no se imaginaba que más adelante sería peor.

-No juegues en la mesa Scorp –dijo Astoria, llevándose la taza de té para beber.

La noche nuevamente cayó y fueron tal vez tres horas de sueño antes de que sus ojos se abrieran abruptamente. Ni dos segundos pasaron cuando dejó la calidez del cuerpo de Astoria y se levantó para salir de la habitación.

Esta noche no llovía, pero la luna estaba oculta entre las espesas nubes. Ni atisbo de estrellas ni luces. Las únicas luces que existían eran las tenues de las velas del largo pasillo que recorría con pasos lentos y pesados. Sus pies descalzos se arrastraban como los hizo en la mañana y aunque esta vez se sentía como él, no era totalmente él.

Nuevamente los pies lo condujeron a la habitación del niño, donde la puerta se mantenía entreabierta. No era extraño, siempre era así. Se asomó y de nuevo pudo verlo durmiendo. El pelo rubio como el suyo desparramado en la almohada. Los juguetes derramados en el piso.

Esta vez, se aventuró a entrar en la habitación. Solo la tenue luz de las velas lo iluminaba. Sus pasos más lentos y más silenciosos. Pero no se acercó a la cama primero. Prefirió la ventana, que esta vez estaba sin las cortinas cerradas.

Los terrenos de la mansión estaban como de costumbre. Tranquilos. Solo el viento los perturbaba y los mecía con delicadeza.

Acercó uno de los sillones y se sentó, mirando el exterior como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Él había vivido en es mansión desde que había nacido. Había estado casi toda su vida, pues debemos descontar los años en Hogwarts, y nada de lo que estaba afuera le era extraño.

_Las seis de la tarde marcó el reloj y desde la puerta se escuchaba el retumbo de una metálica voz._

_-¡Declara tu propósito!_

_-Somos los Crabbe y venimos a cenar junto con los Malfoy –dijo la voz de un hombre._

_Pasó un par de minutos antes de que su madre apareciera en el vestíbulo para recibir a los llegados junto con su padre._

_-Draco, cariño, ven –le dijo su madre._

_Él se acercó a sus padres que aguardaban en la entrada. La puerta se abrió y la figura de tres personas aparecieron, una mujer rellenita, un hombre robusto, el mismo que lo botó en el Callejón Diagon, y el niño gigante._

_-Buenas tardes Lucius –saludó el hombre, estrechando la mano de su padre._

_-Qué gusto que hayas venido –respondió._

_-¡Alice! Que bueno es verte –dijo su madre, saludando a la señora rellenita._

_-Lo mismo digo Narcissa –respondió la mujer, besando la mejilla de su madre._

_Y así seguían los saludos y las invitaciones y otras cosas más que le resultaban aburridas, por lo que se dedicó a jugar con los botones de su chaqueta._

_-Draco, ve con Vincent a jugar afuera mientras tanto –dijo su madre de repente._

_Sin otras cosas más que hacer, se acercó al niño y lo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y lo condujo al jardín de la mansión a jugar, aunque no tenía idea de qué jugar._

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –dijo la voz del niño._

_-Draco –dijo con un toque de orgullo- tú eres Vincent, ¿verdad?_

_-Ajá –dijo el niño, sentándose en el pasto._

_-¿Cuántos años tienes? –le preguntó, sentándose también en el pasto sin más que hacer._

_-Cinco._

_-Pensé que tenías más –comentó Draco- yo igual tengo cinco._

_-Supongo que seremos compañeros en Hogwarts –dijo el niño, arrancando un poco de pasto._

_-Supongo._

_-Somos amigos entonces –dijo el niño._

_-Eso si vas a Slytherin –repuso Draco, mirando inquisidoramente al niño llamado Vincent._

_-Claro. Además mis padres son de Slytherin. Está…_

_-En la sangre, claro._

_-¿Entonces amigos? –dijo el niño, tendiéndole una regordeta mano._

_-Hecho –dijo Draco, estrechándole la mano como para cerrar el "pacto"._

Suponía que no se a olvidar ese momento, a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado. El recuerdo siempre está, solo que uno es el que piensa que los olvidó. Pero no es así. Están guardados para florecer en algún momento, eso sin importar que tan buenos o malos sean.

_-¡Slytherin! –dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador casi al contacto con su cabeza._

_Él bajó del taburete para dirigirse a la mesa verde plata que sería su casa en Hogwarts. Se sentó donde se estaban sentando los nuevos y se acomodó para esperar a que termine la ceremonia de selección._

_-Draco –dijo una voz._

_Volteó a ver a quien le hablaba y se encontró con la mirada de un chico regordete que le hablaba. Él solo levantó una ceja como respuesta._

_-Soy Vincent, ¿te acuerdas de mí? –preguntó._

_Entrecerró los ojos para tratar de hacer memoria. Vincent, Vincent…_

_-Nos conocimos en tu casa cuando teníamos como cinco años._

_Vincent, Vincent…_

_-¡Ah! Claro –dijo cuando el recuerdo del niño que sacaba el pasto del jardín de su mansión lo golpeó. Una expresión que él pudo leer como alivio se formó en el rostro de Vincent- Entonces finalmente quédate en Slytherin._

_-Ajá. Somos amigos entonces –dijo Vincent._

_-Claro._

_-¿Estrechamos la mano?_

_-No creo que sea necesario –respondió tras reírse un poco._

¿Qué rayo estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se acordaba de Vincent? ¿Por qué? No es que sea desagradable, pero no entendía a qué venían. Las cosas pasaron hace mucho. Tanto le había costado esa noche de la selección en acordarse de ese encuentro en su mansión para que esa noche se acordara como si nada de eso.

Extraño.

Pero no creía obtener respuesta alguna. Volteó a ver a Scorpius durmiendo. El sueño no lo atacaba aun y no esperaba que lo hiciese con sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Ningún atisbo de bostezo había aparecido.

Miró por la ventana. Las hojas de los árboles se movían con tranquilidad, por aquí y por allá más. Sus ojos se estrecharon y apoyó su cabeza en la ventana. Mientras en un intento de vencer el insomnio cerró los ojos.

Blanco. Una sensación de mareo y sombras bailaron en sus ojos. Murmullos que cada vez parecían ser más emocionados, más excitados, con más emoción, aunque todavía no podía entender. Solo, como siempre, palabras sueltas.

_Él… tú… mío… mu… te… hi… sin… ven... za… por… mi… jo…_

Abrió los ojos. Volteó su cabeza con rapidez a Scorpius como si hubiera despertado de golpe tras un largo sueño, sueño que no existió siquiera.

Su vista no se despegó de él hasta que amaneció, como nunca fue la costumbre.

Abandonó la habitación cuando la luz de la mañana se filtró en la habitación. Ni Scorpius ni Astoria supo que él no durmió por estar ahí.

Las ojeras debajo de sus grises ojos aparecieron. Dos, tres noches de insomnio. Todas en la habitación de Scorpius. Todas en la ventana. Todas sin razón aparente. Todas sin conocimiento de nadie. Todas atacadas por recuerdos. Todas con Crabbe. Todas con el murmullo maldito que cada vez era más emocionado. Todas con palabras que empezaba a formar. Todas sin sueño ni descanso.

Él no quería darle descanso.

Cuatro, cinco noches…

_-Draco, eres mi amigo –dijo Crabbe._

_-Consíganse pelos de niñas chicas._

_-¿Pelos de niñas? –preguntó. Miró a Goyle a su lado con confusión._

_-Cállense y solo háganlo –dijo él con fastidio._

_-¿Para qué quieres eso?_

_-La respuesta es fácil –dijo él, sacado del bolsillo un frasco con una poción que parecía barro._

_-¿Qué es? –preguntó Goyle._

_-Más adelante sabrán._

Seis, siete noches…

_-¿Bromeas? –dijo Crabbe._

_-¡Qué hables más bajo! –Dijo Draco, mirando a todos lados.- Y no bromeo. Ahora –tomó la bolsa con la ropa y se las pasó a Crabbe y Goyle que no paraban de mirarlo con ojos más que desorbitados- échenle los pelos y tómenla. Se colocan la ropa y suben al séptimo piso. Ya saben lo que tiene que hacer. –dijo antes de girarse sobre sus talones y caminar rumbo a la Sala de Menesteres sin aceptar respuesta negativa de alguno._

Ocho, nueve noches…

_-¿Qué es lo que haces? –preguntó Crabbe._

_-Sólo hagan lo que tengan que hacer._

_-¿Por cuánto tiempo Draco? –preguntó Goyle._

_-Hasta que yo les diga. –respondió secamente._

_-Hemos estado medio año así –dijo Vincent- no quiero hacerlo más._

_-Solo un poco más Crabbe –fue la única respuesta._

Diez, once noches…

_-Hoy._

_-¿Hoy? –repitió ingenuamente Crabbe._

_-¿Qué pasará hoy? –preguntó Goyle._

_-Algo no muy agradable –respondió, levantándose de la mesa de Slytherin rumbo al séptimo piso._

Doce, trece noches…

_-Nos vamos con los Carrows esta noche –dijo Crabbe en la entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin._

Catorce, quince noches…

_Los gritos inundaron el pasillo. Al doblar la esquina vió a Goyle apuntando a una niña de Hufflepuff en el suelo, emitiendo los gritos desgarradores. Crabbe y Amycus Carrow estaba ahí. Nadie hizo nada. Ni mucho menos él. Siguió su camino a la Sala Común de Slytherin con el sonido de los gritos tras suyo._

Dieciséis, diecisiete noches…

_-Tenemos detención Draco –dijo Crabbe- ¿Cómo es que no te acostumbras es esto?_

_-Debieran enseñarles algo más que maldiciones imperdonables._

_-¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo hacer nada como tú? –Contratacó.- Por lo menos con ellos aprendemos algo y aportamos en la tarea del Señor Tenebroso y no somos unos inútiles como contigo._

_Se giró y junto con Goyle, que asintió sin emitir juicio alguno, se fueron a las mazmorras, donde las detenciones se llevaban a cabo._

Dieciocho, diecinueve noches…

_-__¡No! –Gritó él, agarrando el brazo de Crabbe cuando éste hizo amago de maldecirlos-. ¡Si destrozas la habitación puede que entierres esa cosa, esa diadema!_

_-¿Importa eso? –dijo Crabbe, liberándose-. Es a Potter a quien quiere el Señor Tenebroso, ¿a quién le importa una dia-dum?_

_-Potter vino hasta aquí para cogerla –dijo Malfoy, con impaciencia poco disimulada ante la lentitud de sus compañeros-, así que debe significar…_

_-¿"Debe significar"? –Crabbe se giró hacia Draco sin disimular su ferocidad-. ¿A quién le importa lo que tú creas? Ya no recibo órdenes tuyas, Draco. Tú y tu padre están acabados._

Veinte, veintiuna noches…

_Un sonido crepitante y humeante. Weasley y Crabbe iban corriendo por el pasillo hacia Potter, tan rápido como podían._

_-¿Te gusta caliente, escoria? –rugía Crabbe mientras corría._

_Pero no parecía tener control sobre lo que había hecho. Llamas de un tamaño anormal los estaban persiguiendo, lamiendo los laterales de las murallas de trastos, que se estaban desmenuzando convertidos en hollín ante su contacto.  
_

Veintidós, veintitrés noches…

_-¡Draco! –gritó Crabbe, con un rostro que denotaba su terror ante lo que había hecho._

_-¡Sólo sube! –gritó él, subiendo una torre de taburetes que ya estaban un tanto carbonizadas._

_-¡DRACO!_

Veinticuatro, veinticinco noches…

_-C-Crabbe –dijo con voz ahogada tan pronto como pudo hablar-. C-Crabbe…_

_-Está muerto –dijo Weasley con severidad._

Lágrimas corrían por su mejilla. ¿En qué momento habían surgido? Ni idea, pero ahí estaban. No emitía sollozo siquiera. No sentía pena, o tal ves un sentimiento de congoja ajena. Solo estaba ahí, mirando a Scorpius, mientras desde sus ojos grises caían las plateadas lágrimas sin emoción.

Solo un pequeño murmullo. Un murmullo con una voz rasposa que tal vez deseen considerarlo como el sollozo sin sentimiento:

_-Mi hijo… mi hijo… _-era el lamento ajeno que emitía los labios de un Draco que prestaba sus labios y su persona a aquel que lamentaba.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y viene el segundo capítulo!**

**=)**


	2. Tu hijo por el mío

**Mi hijo**

**Segundo capítulo y último!**

**Lo quise subir enseguida para ahorrarme temas con los horarios y esas cochinás. Espero que les guste el final.**

* * *

**Mi Hijo**

**2.- Mi hijo por el tuyo**

-Draco, ¿dormiste bien? -Preguntó Astoria.

-Solo insomnio esta noche –respondió con ligereza.

-¿O todas las noches?

-¿Mmm?

-Draco, ¿haz dormido siquiera?

-Si –mintió descaradamente.- Solo me desperté y no pude dormir más.

-Bien –dijo con un tono de voz desconfiado que no pasaron desapercibidos a los oídos de Draco.

Veintiséis noches…

Sintió un movimiento a su lado y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente como sintió pasos en la habitación. El frío en su espalda. Se giró y se encontró sola. Draco no estaba.

Se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos para despertarse y acostumbrarse a la falta de luz. Tomó su varita del velador al costado de la cama y susurró _"Lumos"_. La luz plateada surgió y pestañeó varias veces antes de decidirse a levantarse de la cama. Acercó la varita al reloj encima del velador y vió. Un poquito pasadas las tres y media de la mañana.

Salió de la habitación. Ciertamente Draco ya no estaba a su vista y no tenía idea de adónde pudo haber ido. No sabía si era algo que se le estaba haciendo normal a él o si simplemente se estaba volviendo sonámbulo… pero ellos igual duermen...

Bajó las escaleras y llegó al primer piso, donde aventuró por las cocinas –ella haría eso si se levantara a media noche-, pero él no estaba ahí. Ni en el comedor, ni en la sala de estar, ni en el vestíbulo, ni nada.

Segundo piso y ni rastro de él en la biblioteca, en el estudio y en las habitaciones para huéspedes, visitas, familiares, lo que sea que visite la mansión.

Tercer piso –tal vez debió haber empezado por ahí- y en las habitaciones vacías no estaba. En la suya no creía que estuviera, aunque ya había pasado tiempo, y Scorpius.

La puerta estaba entreabierta como siempre fue la costumbre. Ella misma era laque la dejaba así pues Scorp se lo pedía hasta que ya no fue necesario decirle para que lo haga. Se asomó y claro, ahí estaba. Miraba la cama de Scorpius desde la ventana, sentado en un sillón.

Se quedó ahí, sin saber si entrar o no. No parecía nada extraño. Ella misma las primeras noches que Scorpius durmió en esa habitación había hecho visitas nocturnas silenciosas.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, mirándolo en silencio. Tratando de sonreír ante la extraña escena. Extraño como el mismo Draco. Extraño como los ojos de Draco casi nunca parpadeaban si es que no lo hacían nunca. Extraño como la posición rígida de Draco no había sido cambiado en todo ese rato. Extraño como los labios de Draco se movían, emitiendo un silencioso o muy bajo sonido que ella no alcanzaba a distinguir. Extraño como los ojos de Draco producían lágrimas y caían sin efecto por su barbilla…

Frunció el ceño. No sabía si intervenir en eso o no. Tras unos largos minutos de reflexión, decidió dejarlo tranquilo, aunque sin menor preocupación. ¿Así era todos los días? Tal vez no sea bueno, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo en el día y su piel se había vuelto pálida y con ojeras debajo de los ojos, pero sacó conclusión que él lo quiso así. Tal vez mañana lo siga y si lo encuentra igual, intervendría.

Giró sobre sus talones y regresó a su habitación.

Veintisiete noches…

De nuevo un movimiento a su lado y sus ojos se abrieron perezosamente. La sombra de Draco escabullirse en la puerta justo a tiempo fue lo ultimo que vió.

Se levantó y tomó su varita. El sueño se había ido sin mayor esfuerzo y lo agradecía.

Salió de la habitación y vió a Draco perderse al final del pasillo. Camino por él, sintiendo una sensación que algo no estaba bien, que su preocupación tenía un fundamento y no era ningún disparate.

Durante el día había estado pensando en la escena que había visto en la noche. No le dijo nada a Draco, pero seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza sin cesar. Al llegar del trabajo él se comportaba normal, totalmente normal, como si su cara no demostrara el cansancio y los efectos de las noches de insomnio que había vivido. Él actuaba normal como si no supiera que todas las noches se levantaban y amanecía ahí, en la habitación de Scorpius.

Ella investigó un poco por su parte en San Mungo. Eso en tal caso si fuera sonámbulo. Se supone que no se los puede despertar repentinamente. Se supone que ellos no recuerdan las cosas que hacían dormido. Eso tal vez explicaría ese comportamiento desentendido de Draco. Pero… los sonámbulos estaban dormidos. Y Draco tenía los ojos abiertos. Y lloraba. No era sonámbulo. Tal vez haya un hechizo, ¿pero quién? Ella, desde luego que no era.

Algo más la inquietaba.

¿Por qué en la habitación de Scorpius? ¿Por qué no podía ser en cualquier otro lugar? La biblioteca sería donde ella iría si fuera él, igual tenía ventana a los terrenos. ¿Por qué el llanto? ¿Acaso él lloraba por algo relacionado con su hijo? ¿Acaso Scorpius no se había dado cuenta de absolutamente nada? Así parecía, él se comportaba totalmente normal con su padre y él con Scorp.

Astoria caminó y lo vió entrar en la habitación de su hijo. Ella se acercó a la puerta y lo vió caminar tranquilamente por la habitación, pasando por encima de los juguetes de su hijo y acomodar el sillón para sentarse en el sillón, al lado de la ventana con la cortina descorrida.

El cielo negro y lleno de nubes era visible y la lluvia que cayó al anochecer dejó la ventana con las gotas deslizándose por ella. Esta vez lo miraba, pero en su cara había otra mirada. Ya no había pena como pudo atisbar en la noche anterior. Había un brillo emocionado, expectante. En sus labios una mueca. En su mano, hacía girar su varita entre sus dedos.

_Subía, tratando de levantar el pesado cuerpo de Goyle consigo para salvarlo del fuego que abrazaba y desaparecía en cenizas al paso del fuego infernal que desataba la sala y que la varita de Crabbe había conjurado. Lo único que encontraba como escape era la altura, pero sabía que si no ocurría algún milagro de algún dios muggle, no aparecía Merlín para salvarlo del más allá o lo que sea, no se libraría de la muerte que se le avecinaba._

_-¡Draco! –gritó Crabbe, con un rostro que denotaba su terror ante lo que había hecho._

_-¡Sólo sube! –gritó él, subiendo una torre de taburetes que ya estaban un tanto carbonizadas._

_-¡DRACO!_

_Volteó a ver al causante de aquel desastre. El fuego subía y los esfuerzos de Crabbe no eran suficientes._

_Fue como una fracción de segundo. El rostro aterrorizado y su mano resbalarse del taburete que donde trataba de subir. El cuerpo de Crabbe caer hacia atrás, su cara desfigurada en una mueca de horror y que no disimulaba nada de lo que sentía. Su grito desesperado retumbar en su oído, llamándolo, pidiéndole una ayuda inútil en menos de un segunde de caer encima de las llamas. El fuego envolviendo el cuerpo como éste las alcanzó. Su cuerpo desaparecer en la profundidad de las llamas y nada de lo que fue Vincent Crabbe estaba a su vista._

_Su cara de horror y tuvo que hacerse de la valentía de algún lado para poder seguir adelante y salvar al aturdido Goyle para por lo menos quedarse con algo parecido a amistad._

Se levantó y se giró a la ventana, abriéndolas y dejando que el frío viento azotara su cara. De repente sus ojos habían empezado a brotar lágrimas.

-_Mi hijo… mi hijo…_ _–_susurró nuevamente con la voz rasposa que nunca fue suya.

Su varita en su mano.

¿Por qué no pudo haber hecho algo? ¿Por qué no pudo haber sido él el que se hubiera carbonizado entre las llamas? ¿Por qué tenía que vivir con el recuerdo de la cara de Crabbe entre las llamas, su terror? ¿Por qué tenía que vivir con el sonido de la última palabra de Vincent Crabbe en su memoria? Su nombre, su ayuda. Ayuda imposible o incapaz de hacer él. Potter se había arriesgado por él a pesar de estar cerca de la muerte. Y él, cualquier cosa, un intento siquiera… nada hizo por él.

"_No eres más que un maldito", _una voz resonó en su cabeza. _"No te lo mereces"._

La varita. La vió. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Quería sufrir. Tenía que sufrir. Y lo haría.

Su varita en su mano.

La ventana se había quedado abierta y Scorpius se levantó sin percatarse de aquel detalle. Ni el frío de su habitación ni el sillón al lado de la ventana, ni la puerta más abierta que de costumbre, ni siquiera su propia piel más helada.

Para Astoria todo seguía siendo extraño. Tenía un presentimiento que claro que no la engañaría. Nunca lo hizo, no lo hace. Y no lo hará. La noche había pasado y ella lo dejó ahí, sin intervenir como la noche anterior había dicho. Cuando Draco se había levantado, ella temió a que él la haya visto y se fue, volviendo a su habitación, tal vez para cuando Draco regresara la encontrara durmiendo o fingiendo sueño. Pero al amanecer, ella se despertó tras caer sin siquiera darse cuenta de cuándo había cerrado los ojos y caído al mundo mágico de los sueños, y se encontró sin Draco a su lado.

Un sentimiento de frustración en su plan la llenó. Si se hubiera quedado despierta, ella hubiera regresado a saber más o para ver a era lo que ocurría en ese lugar. Pero eso no significaba que esa noche sería igual. Tomaría café, café, café y más café para que el sueño no la embargara y así poder cumplir con su cometido.

Draco regresó del trabajo y la cena transcurrió como siempre. Scorpius y Draco normales. Ella lo observó bien. Sus ojos sin brillo y la piel pálida. Las oscuras sombras bajo sus grises ojos. Se acordaba de él en sexto año, cuando él tenía que arreglar el Armario Evanescente para el plan de Voldemort –él le había contado la historia. Ella se acordaba de eso y su aspecto era tan lúgubre como el de ese año, solo que Draco estaba igual de animado como siempre, no como esa vez.

Tal vez se notó mucho su curiosidad, pues Draco le preguntó si tenía algo extraño, que por qué ella lo miraba tanto. Ella solo le sonrió como una chiquilla y pudo zafar de esa pregunta cuando Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

Aun así seguía con la preocupación más latente que nunca. ¿Acaso nadie se había dado cuenta de eso en el ministerio? ¿Acaso nadie había preguntado? ¿Acaso todos eran ciegos? ¿Acasos solo se conformaban con responderse "es el trabajo"?

Idiotas. Pero ella no lo era.

Se acostaron esa noche como de costumbre, Scorpius con la puerta entreabierta y ellos en su habitación, abrazados y cayendo juntos en el sueño.

El café del día y de la tarde y del anochecer no la dejaba cerrar los ojos. Se quedó tranquila hasta que él se quedó dormido y ella esperaba que sea el momento en que se levantara, como ya se había hecho costumbre.

Esta noche sabría.

Veintiocho noches…

Movimiento a su lado.

Los pies de Draco tocaron el piso.

Los ojos de Astoria se abrieron.

Silencioso como siempre había sido, Draco abandonó la habitación. Astoria se levantó y guardándose la varita en el bolsillo de su bata, salió tras Draco, hacia la habitación de Scorpius.

Hacía frío. Afuera llovía y el silencio sería total si no fuera por las gotas que golpeaban la mansión. Ni siquiera el sonido de los pasos de ambos sonaba. Ambos andaban descalzos. Silenciosos como ladrones. Sigilosas como serpientes, como las serpiente que eran. Las sombras distorsionadas de ambos que se proyectaban en las paredes.

Draco se escabulló a la habitación de Scorpius. Ella se dedicó a mirar en la puerta entreabierta.

Algo no andaba bien.

Draco hacía girar su varita entre sus dedos.

"_No eres más que un maldito", _una voz resonó en su cabeza. _"No te lo mereces"._

Su varita jugaba entre sus dedos.

"_Es fácil"_, insistió. _"Solo hazlo"._

_-¡DRACO!_

La mirada de Crabbe cayendo entre las llamas lo atormentaba. El grito desesperado. Su última palabra era su nombre. Su último aliento esperando una ayuda suya que jamás llegaría.

Levantó la varita.

El niño dormía plácidamente... La mujer en la puerta sacaba su varita…

"_Palabras mágicas que él no tenía reparos en decir"_, decía la voz. _"¡Vamos!"_

Sus ojos en el rostro del inocente niño.

Mente en blanco. Las palabras se empezaban a visualizar en su cabeza. Oscuridad que pronto sería golpeada con luz verde.

"_¡No te lo mereces!"_, exclamaba la voz en su cabeza, cada vez más emocionado.

Su boca se abrió.

_-Ava…_

-¡Expelliarmus!

Luz roja que iluminó la habitación. La varita de Draco saltó de sus manos para caer en la oscuridad del suelo.

La mirada de Draco se dirigió a la mujer en la puerta, con expresión feroz y con la varita en la mano, apuntándolo.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! –exigió Astoria.

-¿Mamá? –sonó la voz de Scorpius.

Ambos se giraron y vieron como el niño se sentaba en la cama, frotándose los ojos con pereza.

-Cariño, ven –lo llamó Astoria.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó en voz baja, parpadeando varias veces y viendo como su madre bajaba la varita que antes había estado apuntando a su padre, que lo miraba con una extraña expresión y ojos muy abiertos.

-Ven –dijo su madre, tendiéndole la mano y mirando de reojo a su marido con severidad.

El niño se levantó y tomó la mano de su madre para salir de la habitación.

Ambos empezaron a caminar con rapidez por el pasillo hasta empezar a bajar las escaleras.

-¡Desmaius! –dijo una voz rasposa.

Un chorro de luz roja iluminó el lugar y la mano de su madre se resbaló de la suya para caer hacia adelante, rodando por las escaleras hacia abajo.

Él se quedó ahí, estupefacto. Se giró y vió a su padre con la varita en la mano. Él lo había hecho. En su cara, una sombra oscura hacía de su expresión algo más que terrorífico, y su mueca de una sonrisa falsa hacia él era más que visible, incluso para alguien de 5 años.

-Ven –le dijo la voz rasposa que su padre emitía.

Se quedó ahí para deliberar qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Era su padre y tenía que hacerle caso. Pero él había hecho eso a su madre. Su voz no era suya y su mirada no era tan acogedora y para nada paternal.

Él no era su padre.

-Ven –dijo con una voz más severa.

Un pequeño puchero antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo, escapando si podía del hombre que no era su padre.

Rayos de luces verdes golpeaban las paredes. Corrió por los pasillos como si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque así era. Podía sentir los pasos de su padre corriendo tras él. La oscuridad lo llenaba de miedo y de sus ojos empezaban a caer lágrimas de miedo.

Si pudiera, llamaría, gritaría a su madre para que lo ayudara. Pero ella no estaba disponible. Había sido la primera en caer, literalmente. Tal vez ni siquiera esté viva…

-¡Scorpius! –Gritaba el hombre- ¡SCORPIUS!

Corrió y trató de hacer lo que haría él. Esconderse. Quería pensar que esto era un sueño. Pero las cosas eran demasiado reales. Esto es un juego. Un juego que no le estaba gustando. Y lo único que podía hacer era esconderse.

Un rayo verdoso chocó con la pared a su lado. No sabía lo que hacía ese mágico rayo, pero corría. Corría porque el miedo lo tenía sometido.

Un cuadro. Uno de los cuadros. ¡Eso era! Los había encontrado y trató de encontrar ese que usaba para jugar. Porque eso era un juego. Solo un juego.

-¡Scorpius! –dijo la voz rasposa, jadeante.

Entró en el comedor. Ahí estaba. El cuadro de un ramo de flores que se movían. Uno mediano que estaba enmarcado en la pared. Ahí estaba y él lo veía como si fuera lo único existente en la habitación mientras se acercaba a él.

Todavía podía sentir los pasos del hombre que lo perseguía. Se acercó a él y con un fuerte movimiento, el cuadro se abrió y adentro había un espacio. Un espacio donde él entraba. Lo había hecho antes en sus exploraciones de la mansión. Entró y cerró el cuadro casi al momento en el que el hombre entró en el comedor.

Scorpius se acomodó dentro del espacio y empezó a avanzar gateando. Sabía donde llegaba y no le gustaba mucho. Podía sentir el sonido de los elfos todavía trabajando en las cocinas por el sonido de lozas a través de la pared. Gateó en el pequeño pasadizo hasta el final. Una puerta de madera se asomaba y él la empujó. Salió y la libertad se podía ver. Los terrenos de la mansión estaban ahí y no le gustaba mucho la idea de salir, pero lo haría.

Sus pies descalzos tocaron el pasto húmedo y sintió las gotas caer en su rostro.

-Deberías de estar descansando –dijo una voz rasposa.

Sus ojos se abrieron como todas las noches. Solo que esta vez, no estaba en su cama, cómoda ni adormilada. Sino que sentía todo su cuerpo gritar de dolor. Se encontraba en el doblez de la escalera. Su rostro en el frío suelo, adolorido también.

Se levantó levemente y se sintió mareada. Trató de hacerlo más lentamente y así, poco a poco, pudo ponerse de pie, apoyándose en la pared. La oscuridad era casi total y solo recordaba una luz antes de sentirse caer.

Scorpius.

No estaba y una opresión en el pecho apareció, inundándola de una pena, de un temor de pérdida irrecuperable ante nada. Draco no estaba a la vista y no se escuchaba.

Draco.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con él? Siempre se había mostrado feliz de la familia que tenía. Siempre había deseado tener un hijo. Siempre quiso a su familia. Siempre lo manifestó. No entendía ese odio repentino que le había brotado. No era él. Parecía un monstruo.

Se tocó el bolsillo y su varita todavía estaba ahí. La sacó y con el susurro de "Lumos" bajó, un poco cojeando, lo que le quedaba de escalera. Empuñaba su varita con fuerza, preparada ante cualquier ataque o movimiento de Draco. Cualquier cosa. Lo único que deseaba era Scorpius. Su hijo. Lo quería con ella, que pudiera verlo sonreír de nuevo y muchas otras veces más. Nadie, NADIE tenía el derecho de quitárselo. Y ella lo cuidaría lo protegería aunque sea con su vida.

-¡SCORPIUS!

El grito de una voz rasposa. No era Draco, pero él era el único que debería estar en la mansión. Solo una cosa tenía clara y es que su hijo no estaba con él.

El primer piso. "Nox" susurró y la luz de su varita se apagó. Él no debía encontrarla. Se asomó al comedor y lo encontró. Él estaba ahí. Con su varita de nuevo en su mano y con un rostro ensombrecido. En sus ojos no había atisbo del hombre que ella conocía. Ese no era él.

-¡Desmaius! –gritó ella, pero el hechizo pasó muy cerca de él.

Se volteó a ella y con una sonrisa levantó la varita. Ella corrió y para esquivar el maleficio. Una luz verde golpeó la pared y un miedo la recorrió pensando que lo que él quería no era causarles daño. Era matarlos derechamente. Sin vacilación alguna, escuchó tras suyo un "Avada Kedavra" que por poco no la alcanzó.

Llegó al vestíbulo y lo único que encontró como salida era la misma salida.

-¡Alohomora! –apuntó hacia la puerta y esta se abrió de golpe.

Corrió hacia ella y salió, sintiendo la maldita y fría lluvia caer encima de ella y empapándola. Se volteó y vió a Draco aparecer en la puerta, apuntándola. Sabía que no había un contrahechizo contra el que Draco iba a conjurar, pero haría lo que sea por vivir y asegurar a Scorpius. Correr o maldecir. Lo que sirviera.

-¡Avada Kedavra!

Ella lo esquivó, apuntado a Draco, que se acercaba a ella a grandes zancadas.

-¡Desmaius! –lo bloqueó

-¡Impedimenta! –lo volvió a bloquear. Se acercaba a ella más todavía.

Un grito. Un grito surcó el aire y él se volteó hacia la fuente.

-¡Expelliarmus! –exclamó ella y la varita volvió a escapar de la mano de Draco.

Pero él no reaccionó. Su vista estaba en la fuente del grito. Y ella igual miró.

Scorpius.

Scorpius estaba tomado del cuello de la camisa de dormir por un hombre gigante. Su hijo se retorcía, tratando de librarse de la mano del hombre desconocido para ella. Pero no para él.

-¡Accio! –conjuró el hombre con voz rasposa y la varita de Draco llegó a sus manos.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres?! –exigió ella, apuntándolo con su varita.

-Bonita, no será necesario presentaciones –dijo el hombre con voz rasposa, acercándose a Draco para entregarle la varita- solo vine a una cosa y lo haré y ya.

El hombre le entregó Scorpius a Draco, quien lo tomó con fuerza también por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡Papá! –exclamó su hijo, con una voz que demostraba su miedo.

Draco ni lo miró.

-Vamos Draco –apremió el hombre- sabes que no te lo mereces.

Levantó la varita. Apuntó a Draco.

-¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!? –Volvió a insistir ella.- ¿¡Por qué haces esto!?

-Bonita, no te lo diré, solo velo. Es la mejor forma de saber. –Respondió, apuntando a Draco sin cesar.- ¡Imperio!

Draco no hizo nada. En su mirada había un vacío que solo duró un segundo antes de que se formara una sonrisa en su rostro. Tomó con fuerza a Scorpius y lo tiró al piso.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –exclamó ella, yendo hacia su hijo en el suelo.

-Expelliarmus –dijo el hombre gigante, haciendo que la varita de Astoria saltara de sus manos y ella se tambaleara hacia atrás.- Vamos Draco, ¿qué esperas para acabar todo?

Draco apuntó a su hijo. Ahora entendía todo.

-Papá… -era el lastimoso ruego de Scorpius.

Las lágrimas se amontonaron en los ojos de su hijo. Lo mismo ocurrió en las esmeraldas, que veía como su mundo se desvanecía ante la perspectiva del futuro inminente. Una impotencia. Se sentía totalmente inútil sin su varita, aunque con ella no había hecho absolutamente nada en su afán de saber qué diablos pasaba.

-Él te lo había pedido igual que él. Mi hijo te pidió ayuda y no se la distes. No significó nada para ti. Solo un guardaespaldas que te servía porque te consideraba su amigo. Vincent no se lo merecía –dijo el hombre gigante, con una voz débil que contrastaba con la actitud que demostraba. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Draco.

Vincent… el amigo de Draco… Vincent Crabbe… el que murió en la Batalla de Hogwarts... el que estaba en la Sala de Menesteres junto a Draco cuando murió…

Y todo se le iluminó. Ese señor no era nada más ni nada menos que el Sr. Crabbe. Y había hecho todo esto por Vincent. Quería hacerlo sufrir como él. Quería que Draco pagase por creerlo ser culpable de la muerte de su hijo. Quería venganza a través de la misma moneda. Scorpius.

Todas las noches Draco había ido hacia Scorpius bajo la maldición Imperius con el fin de prepararlo, para que sintiera poco a poco la tristeza, el dolor y el creciente odio. Había estada todo este tiempo bajo la maldición. Y él lo había sentido. Había actuado como una marioneta sin darse cuenta. Las lágrimas y el silencioso sollozo eran en verdad del Sr. Crabbe. Eso y la voz rasposa. Y todo había parecido normal, porque así lo había dictado él. Había actuado normal y todo durante el día, pero en las noches, durante el momento de sueño de Scorpius, él había irrumpido en su habitación para solo cumplir el objetivo que Crabbe le había impuesto, para que llegara a ese momento donde él sufriría lo mismo que sufre él en el recuerdo del hijo perdido por –según él- Draco.

El corazón se le encogió y sintió como una descarga eléctrica correr por su cuerpo. Por muy enternecedor, desgarrador y válidos que sean los sentimientos del Sr. Crabbe, ella no dejaría que eso ocurriera. Scorpius no era solo el hijo de Draco. Era su hijo también y ella no le había hecho nada. Ella no estaría dispuesta a perder a su hijo por una venganza. Por una cosa que pasó hace mucho tiempo. Y por un mortífago que debió de haber estado en Azkaban desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que por las cosas de la vida, se había esfumado por todos estos años y aparecido ahora para cumplir con el último objetivo de su vida.

Corrió hacia él, sin varita y se lanzó al gigante, botándolo. El acto era pobre, pero tenía un objetivo.

La conexión. La conexión del Draco y el hechizo Imperius se rompió. Tal vez en un descuido, el gigante solo se había concentrado en las órdenes a Draco. Y con una distracción, está se rompería fácilmente. Y eso ocurrió.

Draco se desplomó en el pasto y quedó de rodillas. Respiraba agitadamente y su aspecto cambió uno de cansancio, de fragilidad.

-¡Draco! –lo llamó ella.

Un golpe en su mejilla y su mundo se volvió negro por un segundo para darse cuenta que fue Crabbe quien la golpeó.

-¡Cobarde! –dijo la voz potente de Draco.

Una luz roja y verde se cruzó frente a ella. Solo tenía una cosa en mente. Scorpius, que seguía en el piso, anonadado y asustado. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó, mientras los dos hombres intercambiaban hechizos y maleficios.

-¿Qué pasa con papá? –preguntó contra su pecho.

-Cariño, ahora está bien. ¿Tú lo estás? –preguntó ella.

-Ajá –respondió.

-Todo pasará cariño –dijo con tranquilidad. Cerró los ojos y apretó sus ojos para que las lágrimas no se escaparan- ¿Me ayudas a encontrar mi varita?

-Bueno.

Y empezaron a buscar entre el pasto cercano a ellos, tanteando y descartando ramitas esparcidas en el suelo. La lluvia no cesaba y tal vez se agarrarían un resfriado, pero eso no le importaba su primero no terminaban con la situación que vivían en ese momento.

-¡La tengo! –dijo Scorpius.

-Pásamela rápido –dijo Astoria, viendo cómo Draco se veía débil frente a Crabbe debido a la maldición en la que estuvo sometido por casi un mes.- Quédate aquí y no te muevas.

El niño asintió y ella empuñó su varita para ir donde estaban los hombres.

Odio. Ese hombre estuvo a punto de destruir a su familia. No era crimen no olvidar el pasado. Tomar represalias de algo que no pudo soportar es otra cosa. Afectar la tranquilidad y la vida hecha de alguien más. La familia que a Draco tanto le costó formar tras todo. Provocar un dolor que estaba segura que si hubiera cumplido su objetivo habría sido eterno y suficiente para echarse un Avada Kedavra por sí mismo, en el caso de Draco. Eso, ella no lo soportaba. Ese hombre no tenía que estar aquí. No merecía vivir si no tendría paz nunca. Si tanto quería a Vincent Crabbe, entonces ella le daría lo que ese gigante terrorista le agradecería si no fuera porque no podría agradecérselo.

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, con todo el aire de sus pulmones, con todo su odio.

El chorro de luz verde brotó de su varita con fuerza, sintiendo en sus manos la vibración de su varita cargada de energía mortal que golpeó la gran figura de Crabbe. Un último grito retumbó en los oídos de todos antes de que cayera de espaldas y quedarse tendido en el pasto, bañándose en la lluvia que aun caía.

Suspiró y dejó caer su varita al costado con pesadez. El silencio inundó los terrenos y ella se quedó mirando el cuerpo tendido en el suelo, con la típica expresión de una muerte llevada a cabo con la maldición asesina. Los ojos abiertos e inexpresivos, los brazos y piernas extendidas.

Pudo sentir los pasos de Draco y un brazo se enroscó en su cintura. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios y él la abrazó más, haciéndole cariño en el mojado pelo. Sintió una pequeña mano en la suyo y pudo ver a Scorpius a su lado.

-Todo acabó –dijo Draco. Sus labios depositaron un pequeño beso en su frente y Scorpius se abrazó a sus piernas.

-Lo maté –dijo Astoria con la voz afectada.

-Y él nos hubiera matado si no lo hacías –le dijo Draco.

Pasaron unos minutos, donde la familia se resguardó en el abrazo bajo la lluvia.

-Hey –llamó Draco a Scorpius.

-¿Sí? –lo miró el niño.

-¿No me odias o me tienes miedo?

-No.

-¿Seguro?

-Si me explican bien, no. –respondió con una sonrisa.

-Draco –lo llamó Astoria.

-¿Mmm?

-Prométeme que tendrás alerta permanente.

-Lo juro.

* * *

**Ok! Fin de la historia.**

**No sé que tan bien me quedó y no sé si de verdad de miedo, pero me basé en una película de terror para hacerla y quizás en ocasiones da miedito. No sé. Depende del lector.**

**Quiero hacer hincapié en que la historia está basada en la PELÍCULA Terror en Amytiville y no en la leyenda, como dije al principio, es decir, sigue la línea del padre que sigue una fuerza oscura y atenta contra la vida de su familia. Eso es importante.**

**Ok! Espero que les haya gustado y que pasen un terrorífico Halloween y coman hartos dulces ya que yo no lo hago. =(**

**Cuidense y sueñen con fantasmas!**

**PD: Gracias por leerme y ante cualquier cosilla Reviews! Tienen una magia que al autor lo hace tan feliz. Quizás el saber que alguien lo lee. =)**


End file.
